Only Natural and other short stories
by TinyDancer11
Summary: iPod challenge. These drabbles can be seen as individual stories or relative stories that create a full story. Puck/Rachel


**I've starred my favorites. And I'm thinking of using some of these to be a jump off point for some full one-shots or chapter stories. Let me know what your favorites are!**

**Also, these can be read as individual stories or as one related piece. Tell me how you like it better!

* * *

**

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the length of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!_

_4. Do ten of these and then post them.

* * *

_

**1. Scenes From An Italian Restaurant – Billy Joel**

It was their first date. Rachel had been waiting so long for this. Her and Finn. Finally.

It was a Friday night and Rachel had had to argue with her dads about letting her go out on this date instead of attending religious services.

They took their seat at the Italian restaurant and he grabbed her hand on top of the table, smiling at her as their eyes met over the candlelight. This was all she could have ever wanted.

It wasn't until they were halfway through the entrees that Rachel realized she had been there before.

"With your dads?" Finn asked, when she mentioned to him that the room looked familiar.

It was then that the words echoed in her head: _I'll meet you any time you want in our Italian restaurant._

A shiver ran down her spine and she glanced over her shoulder, gasping at the sight behind her.

Finn followed her gaze and she saw him visibly stiffen before grounding out, "What the hell is he doing here?"

Rachel shrugged although she knew exactly why _he_ was there. He had told her while on a date in this exact restaurant during their four days of a "relationship" that his family was never all that religious so instead of going to Friday night services they would come here and have a family dinner together.

At the time it made her swoon. Noah Puckerman never seemed like the family type but the way he spoke about his mom and sister? She couldn't resist.

Now she just had to focus on keeping Finn calm enough for them to finish their date.

About 45 minutes later they had paid the bill and were getting up to leave when she threw one last glance back to _him_ only to find him staring right back at her.

His words echoed once more in her head: _I'll meet you anytime you want in our Italian restaurant._

She had wanted him once. But she was there with the boy she wanted _now_ so she gave a slight wave to Puck and then grabbed Finn's hand, pulling him back to her and laying a kiss on his lips.

**2. Under Pressure – Queen**

He was under so much freakin' pressure. So much stress. And he was sure Quinn was too. It couldn't be good for the baby. _His _baby.

"I can help," he whispered from the seat behind her during the only math class he had shown up for in almost three months.

She ignored him diligently.

"C'mon, Fabray. I can help. Let me."

"This isn't your responsibility," she hissed back at him.

"The hell it isn't. It's my fucking kid."

The bell rang then and Quinn rushed out of the classroom and by the time Puck reached the hallway she was long gone. Unfortunately, he was being faced by another hot girl, though this one was a bit more annoying.

"Noah, I would like to ask you a few questions regarding your impending solo for Glee."

_Right, even more pressure that he found himself under._

"Look, Berry, now really isn't a good time."

"It'll just take a few minutes."

He was about to just ignore her and walk away but at that moment, Quinn came back around the corner with Finn's arm wrapped protectively over her shoulders. Puck did the only reasonable thing he could think to do: lean down and kiss Rachel Berry.

**3. XO – Fall Out Boy**

Fucking Berry. She ruined everything. But isn't this what he wanted? To have everyone know the real father of the baby? And Rachel had made it happen…but at what cost? So that Quinn stressed herself out so much that she might miscarriage? Or the fact that he lost his best friend?

But he knew that last one would happen from the start. It was inevitable. He screwed around with his boy's girl. There was no forgiving that. And then knocking her up? Now they couldn't even forgive and forget. In a few months time, there would be living proof of their mistakes and no one could just ignore that.

Puck had always been one to kiss and tell and this time really was no different.

So he knew that Finn would have to know eventually, as well as everyone else, but he didn't want Rachel fucking Berry to be the one to break the news. It should have come from someone who was actually involved. She had fucking loose lips and they were making his life ridiculously hard.

**4. Hopelessly Devoted to You – Olivia Newton-John**

The song from _Grease_ didn't explain what she felt about Puck. No, not at all. She wasn't sexually attracted to him. She couldn't be. He was…_Puck_.

He liked the way her hair fell in waves over her shoulders. He thought it was really pretty. He liked how she didn't try too hard to impress. He liked how she was just herself. She was just…_Rachel_.

He knew that she would never really feel about him the way he felt about her so he pretended – even though he knew it would hurt so much more later – that the words she was singing to him were what she actually felt.

"_I'm hopelessly devoted to you."_

**5. Beautiful – Carole King**

She woke up every morning with a smile on her face. That's how the song went, right?

_You got to get up every morning_

_With a smile on your face_

_And show the world_

_All the love in your heart_

_Then people gonna treat you better_

_You're gonna find, yes you will_

_That you're beautiful_

_As you feel_

So she woke up every morning with a smile on her face and she tried to show everyone the love in her heart. Okay, fine. She admitted it wasn't actually _love_, per se, but passion. Passion for singing and performing and Glee Club and she hoped that was enough but apparently it wasn't because she was still slushied and treated like crap. And she never felt beautiful.

Well, that's not true. She did have true, unadulterated love in her heart for someone. And he made her feel beautiful. She knew Noah Puckerman would never really love her back but at least he stuck around through all her diva fits and over-dramatic tendencies. And he did the most important thing: whispered sweet nothings in her ear and made her feel so beautiful.

****6. My Way or the Highway – Relient k**

"Okay, Puckerman, this is how it's going to be."

He smirked and settled into her couch.

"When we're in school, you will hold my hand in front of everyone and if someone asks you if we're dating, you will tell them 'yes.' You can't be embarrassed to be seen with me because last night when you told me you loved me…that was the point of no return. You crossed the Rubicon and there's no turning back now."

"I don't intend on turning back."

"Shut up. I'm not done," she pointed at him and he shut his mouth so she continued, "You will take me on dates and you will kiss me in public. We will wait until I'm ready before we have sex."

"And when I'm ready."

"Excuse me? Virginal girlfriend speaking."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her down onto his lap, "It's not like I've ever had sex with someone I'm in love with. It'll be a first time for me too."

She swooned, "Right." Then she shook her head and brought herself back to the present, adding in a pointed tone, "But listen here, Mister. It's my way or the highway. Understand?"

He smiled, "I never liked driving on the highway."

**7. Prisoner of Love – Foreigner **

He sang Prisoner of Love to her and she understood why he was still with her, even after all her crazy. He really _was_ a victim of circumstance. Quinn wouldn't have anything to do with him and Rachel was waiting around for Finn so it was only natural that they leaned on each other for support.

And it was even more natural that they fell in love.

And then he screwed up.

Everyone told her to break up with him. She had given him enough second chances. He had hurt her so many times before. It was only natural that their relationship had run its course.

She had tried so many times to keep him from making stupid mistakes but it seemed only natural for him. She realized that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't save him.

But he would never stop trying to make her realize that they were meant to be together. So he did the only thing he knew would get through to her: he sang.

"I won't give up. Gonna take you, Prisoner of Love."

It was then that she realized, sure, she had given him so many second chances but he had given her a lot of second chances too.

****8. Anchorbabe Stalker – Without A Face**

Puck liked the 9:00 news anchorwoman. She had nice silky hair and really big…

"Noah, stop staring at the weather girl."

"She's not a weather girl. She's an anchorwoman."

"And she's not your girlfriend either."

He ripped his eyes from the TV and looked at his girlfriend sitting at his kitchen counter, studying for one test or another. He could tell that she hadn't even taken her eyes off her books to scold him.

He smiled and flicked off the TV then stood up and made his way over to her, standing behind her and running his hands down her arms, "You think you're about ready for a break?"

She giggled and looked at him, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's about time for one."

He smirked and led her to the bedroom as she said, "As long as you don't call me the name of the anchorwoman."

**9. Tighten Up – Archie Bell & The Drells**

"C'mon Berry. Loosen up."

"Maybe you should tighten up," Rachel growled, keeping her shoulders stiff as she hunched over a history textbook.

Puck groaned, "There is nothing wrong with me. You're the one that needs to relax every once in a while. Be reckless for once. _Don't_ study for a test at least once in your life. Have some fun."

Rachel slammed the book closed and look at him fiercely, "Maybe you loosen up too much, Noah. Huh? Ever think of that? Maybe you wouldn't be looking at a repeat of senior year if you actually took the time to _study_ for a test at least once in your life."

**10. Almost – Bowling for Soup**

He got drunk. He made out with Quinn. (She almost went on to be Miss Ohio but lost out to some slut with huge tits.) He went to Los Angeles and he almost got a record deal but it fell through.

In the back of his mind though, he always thought about the girl he left behind, the girl that he could've loved, and that could've changed his life.

After everything with his music didn't work out, he went back to his old ways. He held up a grocery store and almost had to do five years in jail but he apparently had a kick ass lawyer that got the charges dropped. Soon after though, he felt like he needed to hit _someone_ and it was just his luck that the closest person happened to be a drug dealer. He knocked the guy out and ran off with a bunch of the drugs.

He was hooked for a while, trying to forget that girl he left behind. She could have saved him. She was the only one.

She always kept him guessing. She was the only girl that he wasn't confident enough to express any interest in first. She had to make the first move or nothing would happen. He was a coward and now he spends all his time missing her.

He was haunted with the memories of all the wrong choices he made, all the chances he had to make things better. He had so much baggage and he knew that this one special girl was the only one who could handle him.

He'd written drunken songs about her and about how sorry he was and about how much he _missed_ her. But it was never enough.

Even if he straightened up, would she still be there for him?

But one day he did. He did straighten up.

And he went back for her. For _me_. _Rachel Berry_.

* * *

**Let me know your favorites! Tell me if you like it better as individual stories or a continuous story line!**


End file.
